Sexy Love
by Xxsilent-soulxX
Summary: AU: Sweet, Lovable, & Lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules & different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. Rated M for sexual content. On Hiatus for rewrite.
1. Love at first sight

**_Small _Author's Note:  
**Anakin and Padmé are both 19 years old.

**Title:** Sexy Love  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sweet. Lovable. And lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala.  
**Warnings:** Violence, Aggressive Sex, Light BDSM, Sexual Language.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter I: Love at first sight**

_Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (oh baby baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me running back to you (ooh baby I)  
ooh I love  
Making love to you  
(baby girl you're know your my)  
Sexy love_

A sigh slid through Padmé's lips as another day of Naboo academy for young adults. She had no idea this day would turn out so wrong. Her _love_ had just replaced her with another. She was miserable what he had told her yesterday. She started crying, not from him, but what he told her. She shook her head. _How could I be so stupid? _She thought. He was everything she wanted but she wasn't good enough for him. Palo was sweet, charming, and very handsome. She felt her head throbbing with so much pain. She rubbed her temples. _It's not working_. She let out a heavy sigh and walked in front of a desk.

"Hi, honey! How are you feeling?"

"Not so well, Sabé." She replied.

"What's wrong, Padmé?"

"I just have this huge headache."

"Aw, you can't work today?" Padmé shook her head. "Just take a seat and rest."

Padmé nodded and sat down on one of the stools. Sabé's comlink chimed and gave a heavy sigh. She stood up with a roll of posters with rubber bands. She stared at the empty walls and pouted. She looked at Padmé and smiled.

"Can you help me, honey?" She asked. Padmé knitted her eyebrows.

"Why?" She pressed her finger towards her temple.

"To put up the posters of course!" She exclaimed. "I have to get running for an appointment I have with a doctor."

"But I"—

"Oh nonsense! Just put the posters up and it'll be over." She patted Padmé on the back and gave her the rolls. Her comlink chimed again.

"I have to go— good luck!" She said right before she ran out of the room. Padmé raised an eyebrow up and wondered why she would want good luck for putting up posters. With nothing to do but just mope more about Palo, she sighed and decided to do it. She sighed and saw a tall stool. She moved it to see it was sturdy enough. It tilted to the side. She moved to the desk and found an eraser. She placed the eraser under the stool and moved it again. It didn't lean over as much. She stood on it and started to unroll the posters. As she tried to stick the corners on the wall, someone emerged from the door. The blonde man looked up at Padmé confusedly. He walked towards the desk and looked around.

"Is anyone here who can help me?" He asked.

Padmé shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She stood on her tiptoes to reach the far corner. The chair moved a little but she didn't notice.

"Oh well, I'll just wait here." He said.

Padmé stepped back down and the stool tipped, causing Padmé to fall. The boy caught her just in time, before she hit the ground. She grabbed his neck to balance herself. With his arms around her waist and ankles, he felt strangely relaxed. "You okay?" He asked looking concerned. Padmé looked at herself then him.

"I think so." She said. "I hope I didn't scare you." She smiled nervously. The headache suddenly gone.

"No, not at all." He smiled. Padmé's heart melted. She sighed dreamily as his smile got bigger. Until she noticed she was still in his arms, she giggled. He gently set her down with her hands still on his neck. He became serious and stared into her gorgeous eyes. Padmé's mouth went dry when she glanced at his droopy eyes. He gulped when her thumbs started rub his neck. When she realized what she was doing, she let go and stepped back. He cleared his throat and held his hand out.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." He introduced. She smiled brightly and shook his hand.

"I'm Padmé Naberrie."

"Nice to meet you… Padmé." He grinned. He went weak all over when he said her name.

"And nice to meet you too, Anakin." She trembled and smiled. She took the time to reflect on how handsome and… very sexy he was. _I know it's wrong to say when you first meet someone but it is so hard not to look at him_. She thought.

"Do you go here or work here?"

"I go here but I volunteer." She replied. "What about you?"

"I... go here." He said.

"Oh," She paused. "What are you here for?" She asked as she sat down on the nearest bench.

"I came to see Principal Palpatine." He answered before sitting down next to her.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." He responded.

She nodded sympathetically. "I understand." She placed her hand on top of his.

Anakin froze. His heart beating so loud, he was afraid she'd hear it. Padmé knew what she was doing and tried taking her hand away but Anakin held it firmly. Padmé looked down at the hand covering hers. She swallowed hard and looked up at his soft blue eyes. He stared back. His breathing became short and her mouth became dry. She nervously licked her lips.

He hesitantly leaned closer until his lips captured hers. Her lips caressed his in a slow movement. He slid his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She gave a small squeak when he slowly snaked his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her on his lap. She grabbed a handful of hair and tugged it. She broke the kiss with a sly grin. He sucked in a deep breath and nervously smiled at her.

She giggled. "Um," She got off his lap. "I'm sorry I got carried away." She laughed nervously and straightened her clothes. Anakin smiled and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was… distracted." He grinned.

"Distracted?" She asked. "I was distracting?" She laughed.

"Yes." They laughed harder. As soon as they calmed down, Anakin smiled and held her hand. Padmé's stomach flipped and her heart raced. Anakin gave a gentle squeeze. "Um… I uh," He stammered. "I w-was wondering if you would um…"

Amused, Padmé kiss his lips soundly. She pulled back smiling. "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "You would?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to."

**Rrring!**

Startled, Anakin and Padmé stood up and let go of eachother. Padmé took a piece of paper and from the desk and wrote something down. "Here," She gave him the paper. "It's my dorm room number."

Anakin accepted the piece. "I'll be there." He smiled.

Padmé blushed when Anakin kissed her again. "Bye, I have to go to class."

"Me too." Anakin said. "See you later."

"You too." She hugged him then left. Anakin stood there smiling. How lucky is he? First, he was just coming here to see the principal. The next, he and the most beautiful angel he had ever seen, were kissing. _Well, there's no point in seeing the principal_. He thought. _Padmé just made my day_. He thought with a smile.

_Oh baby what we doin' makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' till it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin you around  
My sexy love_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What do you think? Do you like it or hate it? And yes, there will be more chapters. Please R&R!

_Flames will not be ignored, they will be handled_.


	2. Joyride

**Title:** Sexy Love  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sweet. Lovable. And lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter II: Joyride**

Anakin Skywalker stayed in bed with his hands linked behind his head, thinking about Padmé. He had the most wonderful night with her, yet every night he has the most miraculous days with his beloved. He looked up at the ceiling and a blissful sigh escaped his lips. Three weeks have passed and they had been inseparable. For Anakin, those three weeks had been heaven to him. Everyday, through passing periods, they'd walk by and give eachother hugs or kisses. Anakin cherished each kiss Padmé had given to him. It was a strange but wonderful feeling to Anakin. His life was sith's hell before all this started, then all of a sudden, this goddess walked into his life and changed it. He couldn't believe his luck! All the nights he spent thinking about a sweet girl who would turn his universe around. Padmé did all that. Sometimes, he felt confused thinking about her. No other girl had _ever_ put such an effect on him.

Ever.

He spent wondering if she was the one. If she would be the woman whom he would spend the rest of his life with. He would silently confess on how much he loved her. He really did love her. Since the first day he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. Now, all he wanted to do is be with her. He can't move in with her; campus wouldn't allow it unless they wed. He can't marry her unless she says yes. _I already know how I feel about her_. He thought. _But how does she feel about me?_

He bit his lip, trying the remove the thought. He slid out of bed and walked towards the small kitchen. His roommate wasn't in town, so Anakin figured, for once, he'd get something to eat other than outside of the streets. _Since Kister sticks his name everywhere in the refrigerator_. Anakin thought in amusement. He grimaced.

"Well," He started. "It looks like I'm going to starve to death!" He practically yelled. He slammed the refrigerator door. All the condiments in the fridge fell over but he didn't care. He walked over to the sofa, sat down, and turned on a Holovid given by his roommate in his 18th birthday. He never saw the video but right now, he had nothing to do. His jaw dropped when the Holovid was really an adult film. He knitted his eyebrows and blinked a couple of times. He couldn't move. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the image of the two people mating. He sat down, never taking his eyes off the screen.

He got so into this tape, the faces became blank, replaced by an out of focus Padmé face. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, but it didn't do any good. The face became clearer. The camera shot to the man underneath the riding woman. It was his. He looked down and saw a huge bulge in between his legs and he groaned inwardly. His head shot up when he heard a loud moan coming from the monitor. He didn't notice the knocking on the door. When it got louder, he snapped out of his reverie and got up. He ejected the Holovid and threw it behind the Holovid screen. He opened the door, revealing a smiling Padmé.

"Hey." She kissed his lips "What you up to?" She asked. Anakin stepped out of the way to let her in. Padmé walked in and looked back at him. He closed the door and Padmé pushed him up against it. She kissed him hungrily. Anakin slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer. Without ever breaking the kiss, he turned her over so that her back was against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her even closer to the wall as he eagerly kissed her. He broke the kiss and slid his mouth towards her neck. Padmé bit her lips.

Anakin stepped back and walked towards the bedroom. The bulge in between Anakin's legs grew bigger with every hot kiss. Once on the bed, he unlinked her legs, curled around his waist and gently spread them open. He entered the cradle of her hips and nipped at her neck. Padmé tensed under him and gently pushed him off. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm not sure how to put this Anakin but"—

Anakin swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "You're breaking up with"—

Padmé widened her eyes. "No! No, I'm not… I'm not breaking up with you!" Padmé assured. "It's just that… I have never gone this far with another boy." Flustered, she blushed and looked down. Anakin smiled and lifted up her chin, making her look at him.

"If it makes you feel any better…" He paused. "I've never been with a girl this way either." He confessed. Padmé smiled and slid her arms around his neck.

"I'm just uncomfortable… is all." She said. He sighed and tried to stand up but Padmé hung on to him. "No." She murmured.

He smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sleep with me," She started. "Just hold me close and fall asleep in my arms."

He nodded and smiled. "Try and stop me."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you." She whispered. Feeling sleepy already, Anakin pulled the covers. "Now?" She asked,

"Yeah," He yawned. "I'm sleepy."

She shook her head and followed him under the covers. Under the covers, she took off every piece of clothing she had on. Anakin peeked under the covers and did the same. Once both bare naked, they felt more uneasy in front of eachother. Anakin slowly snaked his hand around hers and gently squeezed. All the nervousness gone, Padmé crept closer to Anakin and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks again." Padmé whispered.

"It's no problem, Padmé." He kissed the top of her head. "It's easier for me to fall asleep."

"Me too." She kissed his chest. "I've been missing you at times."

She looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. He pulled away, smiling. "I've missed you too." He said, rubbing her shoulders. Her eyes becoming heavy, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep right away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Padmé gave a content sigh and stretched her arms, and legs. She rubbed her eyes and touched the spot where Anakin was sleeping. She opened her eyes and realized she was alone. She slowly sat up and looked around. She heard something in the kitchen area. She slid out of bed, snatched a robe from the hanger and walked towards the sound. Her eyes widened when she saw her Anakin watching Holovid porn. She gawked at the Holovid screen, showing the two people fucking. She shook her head and walked to the sofa. She sat down as she found out Anakin had been asleep the whole time. She sighed in relief and turned off the monitor.

Her eyes flew back to Anakin's sleeping form. A smile formed her lips as she ran her hands through his tousled up hair. He looked so adorable to her. She lightly touched his lips with her finger and traced it down to his jaw. She peeled off the hem of his nightshirt and pressed her palm to his bare chest. She sighed in adoration. She cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. She kept kissing him until she felt him responding.

Anakin felt Padmé's tongue probing his mouth. He sunk his teeth unto her bottom lip and she moaned. She slid her hands behind his head forced her tongue deeper than it already was. Anakin raised his eyebrows and gently pushed her down the sofa. Anakin's tongue twisted hers until it was aching. Growing tired of it, Padmé pushed Anakin apart from her and sucked in a deep breathe. Anakin kissed her quickly before placing a hot kiss on her throat. Padmé grabbed his hair and twisted it painfully.

"Ahhh!" He quickly sat up and reached the back of his head. "Padmé — what in sith's hell…?"

She smiled apologetically and sat next to him. "Sorry." She apologized. "I thought we were going to…" Ashamed, she hung her head down. Anakin smiled sorrowfully and stroked her back. Padmé covered her face with her hands and wept. Anakin knitted his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Padmé accepted his embrace and sobbed on his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How'd you guys like it? Please R&R…

Unfortunately, I cant tell you chicks what's wrong with Padmé (at least not yet). You're just going to read the next chapter and find out:)

-May


	3. At Last

**A/N: **I'm sorry guys but, I'm putting my other story 'Temptation' on hold until I'm finished with this story. I can't do both stories at the same time... It gets me confused. It's like I'm writing the chapter for 'Sexy Love' used for the story 'Temptation'. Sorry:)

**Title:** Sexy Love  
**Author:** May/Juvie  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sweet. Lovable. And lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala.  
**Disclaimer:** I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter III: At Last **

Padmé sat quietly across from her mother and father at the dining table. Padmé sighed. She missed Anakin terribly. She picked at her food with a fork and bit her lips from time to time. Since Anakin went out with his friends, Kister, Millo, and Nicté, Padmé had gone off to her parent's home. Ruwee exchanged semi angry glances at Jobal, who just looked down and kept eating. "How come you didn't show up yesterday?" Ruwee asked his daughter as he took a bite. Padmé looked up from her plate and quickly made up a lie.

"I was…" She paused. "Studying."

Jobal smiled a little at this, knowing that was a huge lie. Ruwee knew the same. "I comlinked you, why didn't you answer?" He asked.

Padmé looked desperately at her mother. "My comlink was with"—

"Me." Her mother interrupted. "It was with me, darling." She smiled sweetly to her husband. Ruwee gave a frustrated sigh and pointed a threatening finger to Padmé.

"You had better not be with this boy," He said. "Or so help me you'll regret the day you met him." His face serious and fuming. Padmé dropped her fork, making a clattering sound against the plate and glared at her father.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." She said.

"I am your father… you respect me!" Ruwee roared.

"I am 19 years old!" She stood up. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"I will not let you go off with no good piece of junk!" He too, stood up.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I haven't heard you say that about Palo." She said. "And _he_ broke my heart!" She yelled.

"That is not in my matter!" He yelled back. "Palo was much more man than that pansy you call your boyfriend!"

All his boldness shrank under Padmé's scorn.

"Anakin is much more faithful than Palo ever was!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "Unlike Palo, Anakin _cares_ about me and I care about him!" She cried.

"I will not let you be with this ugly, conniving little liar!" He yelled.

"I love him!" She screamed.

A hard slap echoed the room as Ruwee breathed heavily. Padmé held the redden cheek and slowly sat back down. "Now listen and you listen carefully," He pointed a finger at her. "If I ever hear the two of you in a sentence together… your own life is at stake." He warned. Padmé sat there, fuming. "Understand?" He yelled. Padmé jumped and nodded timidly. Ruwee looked at Jobal who threw her napkin on her plate and left the table, shaking her head. Ruwee sighed and followed Jobal. Padmé slumped her shoulders. Surely he wouldn't kill her… would he? Shocked and afraid, she glanced at the japor snippet Anakin had given her a few days ago. She let out a shaky sigh and got up. This wasn't the first time her father had gone ballistic. Padmé grabbed her comlink from her bag. _I'm never going to regret this_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's wrong with Millo's girlfriend?" Nicté asked as Anakin and Kister exchanged amused looks. Millo was bringing his ladylove over to Anakin and Kister's dorm. Millo kept complaining why shouldn't they meet her but now… he's been having second thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing." Millo said quickly. "She's just, overjoyed." He popped open a can of Tatooine rum.

"She laughs at every single word he says." Kister chuckled as he took a swing of his drink.

"That pretty much summed it up." Anakin said. His comlink rang and Kister snatched it away from Anakin's fingers. "Hey!"

"Oh! Who is this? _Your rich girlfriend_?" He teased. Anakin slapped his head and grabbed the comlink from Kister's fingers.

"You scruffy looking… basturd." He murmured before answering the comlink. "Hello?"

Silence

"Hello? Someone there?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin?" A small voice answered through the other line.

"Padmé? Is that you?" Anakin asked as he left towards Kister's room for some privacy. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Will you come over to my-my dorm r-room?" She asked nervously. "Tonight."

Anakin became concerned. "Yeah, sure."

"The door will be open." She replied.

He asked quietly, "Padmé?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked.

Pause

"I'll tell you tonight." She said. "Bye, Ani."

"Good-bye." He pushed a button and bit his lips.

"Did she say anything?" Kister quietly opened the door and patted his back.

"No…" He started. "Do you think she"—

"Anakin," Kister placed his hand on his shoulder. "I doubt she'll do that."

"I got to go." Anakin left the room. "Later, Kister."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Anakin walked passed the dorm rooms CA190 to 220, he kept worrying about Padmé. _Is she okay?_ He thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He stopped in front of Padmé's dorm and let himself in. He looked around and closed the door. The room was dark and quiet, and Padmé was nowhere around. Anakin started getting nervous and walked slowly towards Padmé's bedroom. He opened the door, revealing a half-naked Padmé. Anakin's breathing shortened as Padmé stepped closer. Anakin stood staring at her gorgeous exposed bodice. A sheer nightgown stopped above her knees with matching black bra and panties. Anakin thought he had gotten the wrong dorm room number… with same furniture as Padmé… with a girl who has the same face as Padmé.

"Like what you see?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé." Anakin breathed. He hesitantly reached out to touch her. However, Anakin wasn't quick enough. Padmé grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and seductively slid his finger in her mouth. Anakin panted. She kissed his palm and snaked the hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. Anakin cupped her cheek and swallowed hard. Padmé reached up and slithered her hand behind his head. Anakin bent down and kissed her softly. Padmé laid back. Anakin followed and placed both hands on each side of her head. Padmé held on to his waist and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Padmé lightly bit his tongue and suckled. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast. Anakin broke the kiss and looked at the hand covering her breast. "Padmé," He said hoarsely. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Padmé nodded slowly. "Yes." She intertwined her fingers with his and kissed his lips soundly. "I want this more than you know." She whispered as she claimed his lips again. Anakin broke the kiss once more.

"Yes I _do_ know but, whenever we come to this point…" He trailed off. Padmé, looking sympathetic, caressed his cheek. "I don't want to put up with the rejection again." He whispered. Padmé smiled and shook her head.

"No," She kissed him. "I _need_ this."

"Are-are you sure?" He asked against her lips.

A chill went up Padmé's spine. "You don't want to…?" She asked, almost embarrassed. Anakin feverishly kissed her, regretting his doubts. Padmé linked her hands with his and responded to his anxious kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Padmé peeled off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. Anakin separated the kiss and moved his lips towards her neck. Padmé panted and kissed his, now, exposed shoulder. Padmé moaned loudly when Anakin flicked his tongue into her ear and softly bit the lobe. She trailed a line to his neck and lathered it with her tongue. Anakin grunted when she bucked her hips again. Anakin stepped back to remove his jeans, only to find Padmé doing it for him. She unbuckled his belt and pulled them down. Her mouth went dry when she saw the bulge appearing under the offending garment. She slowly dragged them down and kissed his stomach. When his manhood sprang proudly from the nest of curls, she felt her mouth water with lust and desire. She hesitantly curled her fingers around the length and gently stroked it. Anakin threw his head back and growled in pleasure.

"Do you like that, Ani?" She whispered seductively.

Anakin looked down at the beautiful woman fondling his manhood. "Yes." He rasped. "Very, _very _much." Anakin widened his eyes when he felt a pair of warm lips enclosing around his cock. Padmé drew him deeper into her mouth. "This is your first time," He inhaled a deep breath. "Isn't it?" He asked. Padmé released him and looked up at him, with her hand still caressing him.

"Yes, I just wanted to try this." She replied. "Plus, I've seen this in your holovid." She added before taking him in her mouth again. Anakin knitted his eyebrows and continued to look down at her.

"_You_… of all people, watch holovid porn?" He asked/gasped as Padmé took him further into her mouth, suckling at the base. He made a sound of disappointment when she popped him free. "Hey…" He drawled. She giggled.

"I didn't exactly watch it," She started explaining while she kissed the tip of his length. He moaned. "You were watching it and when I came in, you were sound asleep." She finished as she kissed the head again. Anakin lifted an eyebrow.

"_And_?" He pressed. Padmé looked up, smiling.

"When I left your dorm, I took it." She confessed. Anakin smiled back.

"No wonder, I couldn't find it." He said. Her eyes flew back to the throbbing member in her hands. Just the thought of it inside her, made her excited and nervous all at once. "It needs to be loved, Padmé." Anakin whispered. "By you." He bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. He stood back up and watched her. She carefully considered his words and leaned forward to take him into her mouth again. She grabbed his hips and brought him closer. Anakin groaned with delight as she sucked him harder. Anakin looked down at her and grabbed her head, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Padmé." Anakin gasped. Padmé felt Anakin's grip going tighter but did not falter, she figured he was near the edge. She bobbed her head faster. Anakin closed his eyes tightly as she used her tongue to lick the tip. Padmé hollowed her cheeks as she sucked him as hard as she could. Anakin held Padmé's head firmly as he roughly spilled his seed into her mouth. Padmé greedily swallowed the warm goo and slowly moved her head up to free him.

Anakin slowly pulled her up to kiss her. Tasting his seed in her mouth, made Anakin's member grow hard again. Padmé broke the kiss and moved behind him. Anakin turned around to see Padmé undressing herself. She started with her visible nightgown, unbuttoning the buttons slowly. Never breaking eye contact, Padmé let the piece of clothing fall on the floor and turned around to take off the rest. Anakin just stood mesmerized. She looked over her shoulder then faced the wall. Padmé slowly unhooked her bra and slid the straps off of each shoulder. She held material with one hand and used the other one to pull her underwear down. Anakin's mouth went dry and had to lick his lips. Padmé collected her bra and panties with one hand and threw them to a smiling Anakin. He caught them then dropped them on the floor when Padmé ran her hands up and down her body.

Padmé stepped closer towards Anakin and replaced her own hands with his. Anakin smiled down at her and stroked her hips lovingly. Padmé grabbed the sides of his face and roughly pulled him down for a kiss. Anakin hauled her closer and moved his hands lower. Padmé squealed in delight when Anakin squeezed her buttocks. Anakin turned her over and they both fell on to the bed. Padmé felt his stiff member right above her stomach and rubbed his neck forcefully. A shiver went through Anakin and broke the kiss. He licked his way down to her cheeks, neck, and stopped at her breasts. He kissed them and moved lower. He kissed a trailed towards her navel and gently spread her legs. Padmé lifted herself by her elbows and watched him. Anakin feathery touched the brown nest of curls hiding her womanhood. Anakin glanced at Padmé, whom was panting heavily with her lips red and swollen from his kisses. Anakin grinned and leaned closer. He lightly licked the soft little nub and was rewarded by Padmé's whimper. He kissed it and gave soft licks. Padmé moaned in pleasure as he thrust his tongue into her.

"Ugh… Ani!" She groaned and grabbed a handful of hair. Anakin rubbed his lips between the little tight nub. He swirled his tongue around her entrance and dug deeper. Her walls clenched and unclenched around his tongue as he moaned whenever he'd taste her juices flowing. Padmé gasped loudly as she came. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders as waves of orgasms coursed through her body. Anakin kissed her mound once more before towering over her. Padmé, with hooded eyes, looked at Anakin. "Wow!" She exclaimed. Anakin dropped on the bed next to her. "How did you"—

"Holovids, Padmé." Anakin said. "Holovids." He repeated. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She slowly sat up and looked over at Anakin. Suddenly feeling nervous, Anakin sat up as well.

"So, this is it… right?" Padmé asked.

Anakin sighed. "Yeah," He started. "Unless, you don't want to."

Padmé smiled at him. "I want this." She whispered. Anakin leaned closer and kissed her softly. Anakin gently laid her back down on the bed and settled in between her legs. Padmé slid her arms around his neck and gently spread his lips. Her tongue explored his mouth as his brushed against hers. Padmé broke the kiss as soon as she found the head of his member touching her entrance. Anakin looked at Padmé, almost regretting coming to this point. Padmé nodded. Anakin bit his lip and slowly slid into her. Padmé whimpered and clawed at his arms. Anakin grunted in pain as her nails touched his skin. He slid as far as he can go and Padmé cried out in pain again. Anakin groaned when her walls gripped his cock firmly. Padmé gasped and sighed. She looked at Anakin and smiled warmly. Anakin grinned. Padmé bucked her hips and moaned. Anakin licked his lips and thrust his hips forward. Padmé sighed blissfully. Anakin gave a lop-sided grin and pushed his hips forward again.

"Mmmm, Anakin. Do it again." Padmé moaned.

Anakin smirked. "We have all night, Padmé."

Padmé looked up at him. "Again, Ani… again." She whispered. Anakin nodded and shoved into her again. Padmé's gasp formed into a groan as he plunged in her repeatedly. Padmé moaned with every thrust and Anakin licked her neck to keep from coming. Padmé gasped as Anakin leaned closer, grinding onto her, his pelvis stroking her small pebble. Padmé hung onto him and rolled her eyes back. Anakin kissed her cheek, neck, shoulder and ear soundly. Anakin's tongue parted Padmé's lips as her tongue dueled with his. Anakin filled the gap between them and enclosed his mouth over hers. A growl vibrated in Anakin's throat as he pounded into her, hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, claiming him deeper than he already was. Padmé tried to break the kiss but Anakin kept her still. Her eyes widened when a fuming orgasm ripped through her body. Anakin parted from her and roughly sucked in a deep breath. Padmé panted and gasped for air while Anakin came. Anakin wheezed something but Padmé never caught it, she just held him motionless as Anakin stopped. Nothing but pants and gasps filled the air. Padmé sighed in relief as oxygen filled her lungs again. Anakin hid his hot face in the crook of her neck.

Anakin lifted himself by his arms and kissed her softly. "This is the happiest moment of my life." He whispered lovingly. She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. Anakin cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked. Padmé shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing…" She held back a sob. "This is also the happiest moment of my life." She chuckled. "I have _never_ felt this happy in my whole life." She stroked his check lovingly.

"I love this moment, Padmé." He said, meaning every word. Padmé sobbed. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

Her heart melted when he called her that. "Ani, I'm not crying because I'm sad…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing it. Anakin bit his lip.

"Why are you crying, Padmé?" He asked.

"Ani, I love you." She sobbed. Anakin parted his lips and stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you love me?" He asked. Padmé nodded. "Since when?"

"When you gave me that japor snippet." She said, wiping the tears away.

He faintly smiled. "What? That was only four days ago."

"I know, but I have loved you ever since." She said. Anakin looked down and chuckled.

"Padmé, I love _you_." He confessed. Padmé widened her eyes.

"Since when?" She asked almost demanding. He tilted his head so he can kiss her. He pulled back.

"Since our first kiss." He stated. She crinkled her nose and he laughed.

"That long?" She asked.

"Yep." He laughed. "You know, you look _very_ beautiful with me still in you."

She smacked him playfully and glared at him. "Shut-up, this might be the only night you got some." She lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"Don't get platonic on me." He warned jokingly. "You can't cut me off now, I'm addicted now." He laughed.

"I'm sure you are, my horny nerd boy." She joked.

"Hey!" He accused. "I'm not _that_ horny."

"Oh!" Padmé laughed as she kissed him fully on the lips. Her tongue parting his lips and his tongue playfully licking her lips. Anakin blissfully closed his eyes and rubbed his lips against hers. Padmé moaned as Anakin tangled his tongue with hers. Her lips spread wider as he stroked his tongue in her mouth. Anakin pulled back and smiled.

"I love you, Padmé."

Padmé's eyes watered. "I love you too, Ani."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PLEASE R&R! I'M ON MY KNEES! (no really, I am)

-May


	4. Dilemma

**Title: **Sexy Love  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Sweet. Lovable. And lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. What happens when an ex-boyfriend tries to tear them apart? AU Anidala, obviously. Rated M for sexual content.  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter IV: Dilemma**

He smiled at the new love he had just fucked. She was sleeping peacefully and looked beautiful under the moonlit candles. Like he cared! Lilà was just a fling, he never had any feelings for her. Nor any other girl he dated. Palo scoffed and rolled off the bed. He stood up and put on his trousers. Sure she had feelings for him, didn't mean he'd return them. He smirked at the foolish girl sleeping with a smile stuck on her face. He laughed and shook his head while putting on his tee-shirt. "Stupid whore." He murmured. He chuckled as he remembered all of the girls he had slept with. _There was Jelet, Kara, Farie, Abbé, Umma, Vacta, Lilà and Pad— _He stopped. That's right. He had never had sex with Padmé Naberrie. He was too late. If he would've just pushed a little further, she would have gone all the way with him. He was sooo close that one night…

**XX**Flashback**XX**

_Palo and Padmé were sitting on the couch, tongue wrestling. Palo tried slipping his hands under her shirt but, she pushed his hands away. Palo's nose flared and kissed her harder. Padmé gave out a painful cry when Palo bit her lips. She drew back, with a little bead of blood on her bottom lip. She wiped it off and looked at him in horror. Palo licked his lips._

"_Why did you do that?" He asked._

_Padmé gawked at him. "Me? Y-you bit my lip!" She exclaimed. Palo roughly grasped her wrist._

"_Why did you stop?" He asked once more._

_She stared at him, disbelieving. "You. Bit. My. Lip." She simply said. He tightened his grip as she whimpered. Palo kissed her fiercely while Padmé was trying to wiggle free. He broke the kiss and trailed towards her ear. Padmé, shaken with fright, had never seen Palo like this before. His breath tickling her ear, gave her shudders._

"_Padmé," He breathed. "You are the most amazing girl I had ever been out with." He said as she rolled her eyes. "Please, just this once... let's love together." Palo breathed. Padmé almost gagged. "Please, let me fuck you." Palo finally said as he licked the shell of her ear. Padmé, disgustedly pushed him off and stood up._

"_What did you say?" She asked, jamming her hands on her hips. Palo smirked._

"_You heard me." He reached for her hand and roughly pulled her. Padmé attempted to hit him but it only infuriated him more. "Listen you little bitch." His blood boiling. "We are going to make love and you're going to like it!" With that, he kissed her again. Padmé managed to free herself and stumbled backwards as she finally stood up. She mentally patted herself on the back and stomped her way towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" He yelled. Padmé grabbed her belongings and looked back at Palo. _

"_I'm leaving, Palo." She said. Palo stood up. _

"_Where?"_

_Padmé scoffed. "Where else do you think?" _

"_If you leave, Padmé. Just don't come back." He said. Padmé shrugged._

"_There's no use for a _boy_ like you, anyway." She turned her heel and walked on. Palo's eyes flickered with anger and followed her. As Padmé was about to open the door, Palo slammed it closed and roughly turned her backwards, pushing her against the wall. He lifted her hands on top of her head. She grunted and tried kinking him but with his hips in place, she couldn't move._

"_What did you say?" He demanded. Padmé also noticed how repulsive and cruel he looked. She breathed heavily._

"_A boy!" She whispered. Palo gritted his teeth._

"_Do you want me to prove myself I'm not a boy, Padmé?" He sneered, beginning to unzip his pants. Padmé's eyes widened. "Do you?" He yelled._

"_No!" She cried. "Let me lose!" She screeched. He finally let her go and she scurried to the opposite wall, tears swimming in her eyes. _

"_Get the hell out of my life, Padmé." He said quietly._

"_Fine, Palo." Padmé replied. "Just don't go off with the first girl who throws her big rack at you." She paused. "I'm hoping for the best of you."_

_Palo laughed. "Shut-up, Padmé!" He snapped. "I've been with other girls, who were _willing_ to have sex with me… you, you were just a handy girlfriend." He smirked. Padmé bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back the tears. She slowly opened the door and left his dorm._

**XX**End of Flashback**XX**

He sighed regrettably. He had missed her dearly. **What are you thinking?**A voice in his mind spoke. **While Padméis happy with her boyfriend, you're sitting through life, shagging every girl you see**.The voice said. As Palo grabbed all of his possessions and walked out of the dorm, his voice replied something else, **She might've already slept with him**.He stopped in his tracks. **Before you.**The voice whispered. Palo felt jealousy stab right into his heart. _No, _He thought. _Padmé would never betray me. _He sighed in relief. **She's not with you anymore. She needn't to explain anything to you.**The voice taunted. Palo rolled his eyes and walked on straight.

"I _will_ get her back." He promised to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin woke smothering in the perfumed silkiness of Padmé's curly hair, her soft skin warming his side and her breath tickling his ear. The room was comfortably cool, the sky window above the bed was blushing with pink light of first sunrise, and everything was right with the world. Anakin slightly turned his head, causing Padmé to wake. Last night, they were insatiable. They had been greedy for eachother; they probably have hurt one another without realizing it. Padmé fluttered her eyes open, seeing a smiling Anakin. She smiled back and pulled his head forward, giving him a very long, very deep kiss. Anakin finished the kiss and grinned.

"Morning." He said.

"Good Morning." She replied and stretched her arms. "How you feeling?" She asked.

Anakin grimaced. "I've got some sore spots, bruises, _cuts_"—

"Cuts?" She sat up, looming over Anakin. "I wasn't that brutal, was I?" She asked as Anakin showed her the scratch she had given him last night. The long deep red mark across his stomach brought a smile to her face.

"What are smiling about?" He asked. "It hurts!" He exclaimed. Padmé laughed.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." She said. Anakin lifted an eyebrow.

"About?" He asked.

"About how girls all around the campus, thinking about you, wishing they were with you," She teased. "_Then _when they take you into their dorm, start taking off your shirt, when she sees that big red scar on your abdomen she'll ask, 'oh! How did you get this mark?' and you'll say, 'my girlfriend, whom I love so much, gave it to me when we were in bed.'" They laughed.

"What will she think of me, now?" He asked teasingly.

"She'll probably hit you, scratch you, torture you in ways… you didn't think possible." She smiled.

Anakin laughed. "Like what?"

"Well…" She leaned closer to whisper something in his ear. She leaned back to watch his reaction.

He winced. "That's just sick."

Padmé giggled. "Well, this hurts too." Padmé said as she slipped off the bed and showed him the big red spot in between her thigh. Anakin raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"That doesn't hurt as much as this." He crooked a finger and leaned forward to show a big purple blotch on his shoulder blade. Padmé gasped, rolled unto the bed and tentively touched the bruise. Anakin groaned.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Anakin grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. He turned to see Padmé's eyes water again. She leaned down and kissed him slowly. Anakin encouraged her by rubbing her naked back. In one quick motion, Anakin settled Padmé on top of him and slowly slid her unto him. Padmé moaned against his lips as he gently guided her hips up and down. Without ever breaking the kiss, Padmé moved her hips in a leisurely ravishing movement. Anakin moved his hand to her lower back as she licked the corner of his mouth. Anakin's tongue massaged hers, coaxing it. Padmé sighed as Anakin slanted his head, beckoning his tongue further. Padmé's hips jerked forwards as Anakin bucked his hips.

Padmé broke the kiss. "Oh!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Do it again! Again!" She begged. Anakin smiled and bucked his hips again. Padmé gasped and gripped his shoulders. Anakin jumped when her cold hands pushed hi bruise. That didn't stop Padmé. Anakin lifted his knees off the bed and jerked his hips upwards, repeatedly. Padmé's breaths came short as Anakin continuously pumped into her. Padmé looked down and stared into two soft blue eyes. She opened her mouth as she came. Anakin groaned out Padmé's name as _he_ came. Padmé gasped as he turned her over and bucked his hips several times. Anakin stopped and buried his face in the pillow next to Padmé's neck.

Padmé sighed. "I love it when you do that…" She said breathlessly. Anakin lifted his head, blinking.

"How many times, Padmé?" Anakin asked.

Padmé sighed and turned her head. "All of them." She replied.

He chuckled. "You can't give me a number, can you?" He kissed her nose. Padmé slid her arms around his neck.

"I can give you a scale to one to ten." She smiled. "I love you, _ten_." She kissed his lips. "That's a number."

Anakin smiled. "Shut-up." He said flatly, as Padmé gave him another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later, Anakin finally talked Padmé into letting him cook for her in the kitchen, since it was tough sliding out of the bed without Padmé hanging onto him. After the meal, Padmé's comlink rang and she nervously answered it. Padmé looked down, ashamed and excused herself from the table. Now, Anakin leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation Padmé was having with her father through the comlink. Anakin winced as he remembered what Padmé had told him yesterday. He'd met Padmé's parents before. He loved being with her family but, her father had other plans. He vividly remembered, Ruwee kicking him out, cursing at Padmé, never to bring him over again. It's not like he disliked Mr. Naberrie but, it seemed Ruwee never really appreciated him. Like he wasn't good enough for her. _Then who is? _He thought. _Palo? That guy was an egotistical jerk! _He bit his lip. _He doesn't deserve her_.

"Stop it." He heard her murmur. "You're not being fair." She whispered. Anakin stared at the floor as he heard Ruwee's voice so loud, Padmé jerked the comlink a few inches apart from her ear. Padmé inhaled sharply. "SHUT-UP!" She yelled. Anakin flinched. "I'm tired of you telling me what's best for me!" She shouted. "I _love_ him and there's nothing you can do about it." She said as she shook her head. "I hate you." She said right before she hung up. Anakin touched her shoulder. Padmé gasped and turned around. "Ani! I'm-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't h-have..." She stuttered. Anakin placed his finger over her lips and gently shushed her with a gentle kiss. Padmé eagerly gave into the kiss and wounded her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he led to her bedchamber…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Padmé laid against Anakin, finishing her explanation. Anakin, looking very hurt, looked down. "Padmé, if I'm getting in the way of"—

"No, Anakin." She put her hand against his bare chest. "You're not." She tried explaining. "My father's an ass." She said.

"Oh." He licked his lips. A little twinge of pain pierced through his heart and a little part gave him hope. Maybe this is his chance. _Their _chance. "Um… Padmé, I don't know how I can put this without… freaking you out."

"What is it?" Padmé asked anxiously. As Anakin opened his mouth to speak, a hard knock came from the door. "Sith!" Padmé sprang off the bed and frantically searched for her clothes. Anakin just slid on his jeans and helped Padmé gather her garments. Anakin smiled at the piece of clothing, now hanging from his finger. Once dressed, Padmé caught his gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I love this memory." He said. Padmé walked over to him and snatched it away from his touch.

"You pig." She spat right before she left the room.

"Hey, you put it on!" He yelled after her. "And I took it off." He sang. After a long while, Anakin decided to see who was the guest. He walked towards the living room and froze. _What the…?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I hoped you all liked it! Please R&R!

-May


	5. Karma

**Title: **Sexy Love  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Sweet. Lovable. And lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly but what happens when an ex-boyfriend tries to tear them apart? AU Anidala, obviously. Rated M for sexual content.  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter V: Karma**

Padmé looked at Palo in doubt. "Palo?" Padmé asked in disbelief. She timidly stepped back as Palo walked in the room. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Palo took a step back. "What am_ I_ doing here?" Palo asked. "What are _you_ doing here with _him_?" He demanded.

"What about _him_?" Padmé asked. "He's _my_ boyfriend. You broke up with me, remember?"

Palo gave out a fake regretful sigh. "I'm sorry, Padmé." He apologized. "I really am."

"Well, I'm not." She said. "You really hurt me that day. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you again."

"Padmé"—

He reached out and touched her shoulder. Padmé jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry." Palo mumbled.

Anakin knitted his eyebrows and focused on Palo more. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Palo looked at Anakin and gave a toothy smile. "I don't think you do, _Hotshot_."

Padmé sighed and touched her forehead. "Why are you really here, Palo?"

Palo smirked. "I came to say hello and then I was on my"—

"Out the door." Anakin finished, walking behind Padmé, sliding a protective arm around her waist. "Now." He pointed towards the exit. Palo smiled and took a step further to Anakin.

"Hey, it's between me and her." Palo touched her shoulder tentively. Anakin slapped his hand away as Palo glared at him. "Well, isn't _someone_ a little aggressive today?" He pushed him. Anakin pushed him back. Padmé tried to break them apart but was roughly shoved aside by Palo. Anakin gave him a murderous look and punched him right on the face. Palo staggered backwards and wiped his lip. Palo stood up and took a swing at him. Anakin collapsed on the couch, jumped back up and tackled Palo on the floor. Padmé shakily stood back up and watched Anakin and Palo beating the crap out of eachother.

"Stop! Stop it!" Padmé screamed. Once Anakin and Palo were apart, Padmé took Palo's arm and took him away from a fuming Anakin.

Palo smiled and held Padmé closer. "Well, it seems that _our_ Padmé hasn't moved on." Padmé looked at him with disgust and tried to push Palo but he tightened his grip on her. Anakin pushed Palo against the wall and took Padmé into his own arms.

"_My_ Padmé _has_ moved on." Anakin pulled Padmé closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He scoffed. "Yeah! To a fuckin' psycho." He laughed but stopped immediately when Padmé pushed him forcefully out the door. He stumbled backwards.

"No, to someone better." With that, she slammed the door. Padmé shook her head and sighed deeply.

"What's his problem?" Anakin asked. "What did you ever see in that guy?" Anakin chuckled. Padmé grabbed the side of his face and kissed him, hard. Anakin winced and grasped her wrists, restraining her. Padmé bit her lips in desire and whined. "Padmé, what has gotten in to you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry, Ani." She freed her hand and moved them up and down his chest. "After that little episode, I'm-I'm…" She chuckled. "I'm so turned on!" She pulled Anakin down and kissed him zealously. Anakin grimaced and kissed her harder. Padmé took off his shirt and started unbuttoning her own shirt. As she was about to take it off, Anakin grabbed her hands and rested them on the front of his sleeping pants. She licked his lips and caressed the bulge growing in-between his legs. Eventually, Padmé broke the kiss. "Now, Anakin Skywalker," She panted. "Love me like you always do." She said huskily as Anakin threw on the sofa and descended his hands all over her body. Padmé moaned as Anakin bit and suckled on her neck. Padmé slid down his pants and grasped his erection, slowly pumping it. Anakin threw his head back and let out a growl. Padmé let go of his member and pulled his head down for another kiss. Anakin plopped down next to her, still holding her lips with his. Anakin took off her skirt and threw it. Padmé touched his face and climbed onto his lap.

"I love you, Padmé." Anakin said hoarsely. Padmé kissed him again as she slid unto him.

"Mmmm…" Padmé moaned. "Gods, Ani… you feel sooo fucking good inside me." Padmé gasped. Anakin grew even harder inside her from her choice of words. "I _love _you too." She rasped. Anakin grabbed her hips and guided them up and down. Padmé clutched his shoulders and began moving with him. Anakin groaned as he gazed hungrily at her breasts jiggling with each upward thrust. Anakin let go of her hips and cupped her breasts. He leaned forward and kissed them. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued to lick lazy circles around her nipples. Padmé cried with ecstasy as Anakin lifted up his hips and dove into her, harder. "Ahhh! Anakin, I-I'm goin-going to come"—

"Let go, Padmé." He lifted his head and kissed her mouth. "Just let go."

And she did. Anakin sucked in a deep breath as he felt her walls tightening him. Padmé grinded against him until she felt his climax. Anakin held Padmé's hips still as his seed spurred out. Padmé rested her head on his shoulder as Anakin stroked her back lovingly.

"Wow." She breathed. "_That_ was intense." She chuckled. Anakin slanted his head and found her lips again. Padmé touched his face and brought him closer. She broke the kiss, smiling. "If this is how we get when we run into Palo"—

"Don't." He warned. "I don't want to hear about that little fruit _ever_ again."

Padmé laughed. "I don't _ever_ want to hear about him either…" She kissed his neck. "_Especially_,during our love making." She nibbled on his earlobe.

Anakin chuckled. "Me neither." He smiled as he kissed the top of her nose. "I don't ever want to talk about Nadia either."

Padmé snarled. "I don't either." She played with the locks of hair behind his head and placed a hot kiss on his neck. "She's better off without you." She gave an open mouth kiss on his lips. "She doesn't deserve you."

Anakin remembered Nadia, his old girlfriend. She had long thick brown hair, long lean legs, and white creamy skin. She was everything Anakin ever wanted, she was sweet, kind, beautiful and a little rebellious. She was almost like Anakin, she was from Tatooine, she loved everything he loved and did everything he did. When Anakin had began to fall for her, he decided to give his virginity to her but once he discovered she wasn't at her dorm room that night, he left to his. The next morning, he passed by her dorm area and heard a muffled noise. Anakin also noticed that her door was open, he tiptoed towards her bedroom and found the muffled noise coming from her…

**X**

"_What the hell?" He yelled as the man on top of Nadia jumped off and ran across the room. Nadia grabbed the sheets and covered herself._

"_Anakin!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were in class!" _

_Anakin eyes flashed. "I'm not supposed to be for another 40 minutes!" He screamed. The strange man, who was with Nadia, ran out of the room before Anakin could even see his face. Nadia stood up and leaned up against Anakin, her breasts erect pressing beside Anakin's chest. _

"_So, Anakin…" She purred. "Would you like to finish what he started?" She seductively licked her lips. Anakin looked at her with disgust and gently pushed her off him._

"_No, Nadia… we, we're finished." He saw her eyes water and shook his head. "I'm not sorry Nadia, I never want to see you again." With that, Anakin left Nadia crying on her bed… _

**X**

"Neither does Palo." He murmured against her neck. "I just can't believe he did that to you." He leaned back and smiled remorsefully.

Padmé shook her head. "I can't believe Nadia did that to _you_."

"Believe me, Padmé." Anakin caressed her cheek. "I will _never_ betray you like that."

Padmé felt her heart skip a beat. "Me neither." She got closer and kissed him on the lips, making certain until he let go. "You love me."

Anakin chuckled. "And you love me too."

Padmé kissed him and the room grew suddenly warm…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope ya'll like it! R&R

-May


	6. Angel of Mine

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for all of my readers to wait the longest time for me to finally type this piece out! lol. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! -May

**Title: **Sexy Love  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Sweet. Loveable. And Lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala, obviously. Rated M for Sexual content.  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter VI: Angel of Mine**

Anakin sighed gratefully when the last period bell rang. He gathered his belongings and followed the crowd of students out of the class. Just when he reached the door, a rough hand pulled him forward and a pair of demanding lips enclosed around his. Anakin replied but realized these lips weren't who he thought they'd be. He immediately roughly pushed the person off. He snarled at the tall blonde woman before him and wiped his mouth. The girl poked out her bottom lip and pulled a puppy dog face.

"Aww, Ani." She started as Anakin walked away and she followed. "Don't be such a spoil sport. You and Nadia are dead as can be…" She stopped him by pressing her hand against his hard chest. "So… why not live a little?" She licked her lips soundly. Anakin rolled his eyes and coughed a laugh. Obviously this girl hasn't heard the latest news yet.

"Abbé, since you haven't heard the"—

At that moment, a pair of _familiar_ lips captured his. Abbé widened her eyes and gasped. Anakin broke the kiss with a smirk on his face. "I hope that made things perfectly clear." That retort came to a slap to Abbé's face. Vocal cords paralyzed, she just nodded. Anakin smiled and placed a hand on her hip. Abbé rolled her eyes with annoyance and walked away. Anakin kissed her once more and grabbed her ass. Padmé giggled against his lips and pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. Anakin broke the kiss and smiled gently at her.

"_You _are my lifesaver." He whispered. Padmé smiled.

"And lover." She added. Anakin sighed.

"Do you have any idea how many girls have seen my _love bite _permanently scarred on my neck and asked me about it?"

Padmé smiled cheekily. "How many?"

"_More _than the number of times we've made love." He chuckled.

Padmé gasped. "That many?" She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk."

Anakin pointed to red marked spot on his neck right below his ear. "Thanks to you…"

"I aim to please." She giggled. Anakin laughed.

"Many have tried, my dear…" He placed her hand on his chest, his heart beating strong and steady over the palm of her hand. "And many have failed but you."

"Oh Ani." She whispered lovingly as she reached up to kiss him again. Anakin closed his eyes, loving the way her lips moved against his. Padmé slid her tongue deep inside his mouth as Anakin's hand moved towards her breast. Padmé ripped her mouth away from his, leaving Anakin confused. Padmé smiled nervously and laced her small hands with his large ones. "Let's get something to eat."

Anakin sensed she was keeping something from him but ignored it completely. He agreed and began walking with her towards the speeder. As he helped her slide in the passenger seat, Padmé looked down and stared at her belly for the longest time. She rubbed it cautiously and let a lonely tear drop down her cheek. Anakin climbed in the other way and caught her hand on her stomach. His worry grew when he noticed her turn pale. "Padmé?" Anakin asked worriedly. Padmé jumped a little and smiled calmly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You okay?"

Padmé nodded and laughed. "I'm just so hungry!" She exclaimed. Anakin, without saying a word, touched the hand that was placed on her stomach. Padmé held his hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine." She whispered. Anakin smiled a little and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. She sighed against his lips and kissed him back. "I love you, Anakin."

Anakin gently rubbed his thumb to her bottom lip. "I love you too, angel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it done yet?" Padmé asked worryingly as she paced around the room nervously. Sabé sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Noooo… for the millionth time." Sabé glanced at the timer and looked back at Padmé. "Just wait for about… eh… 3 more minutes."

Padmé bit her lip from breaking down crying. She stopped pacing. "What will my parents say?" She asked Sabé helplessly. Sabé shook her head confusedly and shrugged. Padmé gasped. "What will Anakin say?" She asked with tears now swimming in her eyes. Sabé got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around her friend. Padmé rested her head against her shoulder.

"That man loves for all he's worth, Padmé." Sabé leaned back and brush off a strand of hair. "He'll _never_ leave you." She promised. Padmé nodded and started walking towards the small kitchen. Padmé didn't seem to hear the timer chime and Sabé quickly raced to pick up a small container, reading the little labels. Her eyes widened. "Padmé…" She called out.

"What, Sabé?"

"May I give you my early congratulations to you…?"

"What? I'm not?" She asked eagerly.

Sabé hid the container behind her back. "Well, I"—

"Of course! I can't be! That is _way_ off the subject here!" She laughed.

"Sith yes it is but"—

"How can I be? What will my parents think? Of course my father will attempt to murder me, and force me to marry Palo but…" She gave out a sigh of relief. "_You _just made my day, Sabé!"

"Padmé…" Sabé started saying again but was interrupted by Padmé.

"What was I thinking? I got myself so scared half to death for nothing!" Padmé sat down, smiling.

Sabé bit her lip and read the container again. "Umm… Padmé?"

"Yes?" She asked and sighed. "I have to tell Anakin." She started to stand but to be only pushed back down on the chair. Sabé sat on the other chair across from her and looked at her with uncertain blue eyes. Padmé noticed the container she was holding and with shaky hands, she reached out to grab it. Padmé closed her eyes and lifted the tab. She opened her eyes ever so slowly only to find that the little label said, 'positive.' Padmé jolted right up her seat and ran to the bathroom. Sabé quickly followed her. She found Padmé kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting her guts out. Sabé lifted her up before any more came out and took her to the sink to wash her mouth out. After, Padmé flopped right back on the ground, covered her face and sobbed. Sabé hugged her closely.

"This isn't right, Sabé." Padmé choked out. "I _can't_ be pregnant." She whispered.

Sabé looked down at her best friend and nodded with fresh tears stinging her eyes. "I know, Padmé." She whispered. "I know." Padmé clung onto Sabé as she was crying hysterically.

_A baby? _Padmé thought. _What will Anakin say?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry if this was too short. :)


	7. I Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note: **Thanx for the wonderful reviews everyone:) Here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

_**Warning: **This part contains sexual language, rough sex, and is a definite NC-17. If you think this part is either too "**agressive" **or Anakin's character is too "**perverted"**, then I have no choice but to ask not to read this part. Thank You. _

**Title: **Sexy Love  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Sweet. Loveable. And Lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala, obviously. Rated M for Sexual content.  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter VII: I Don't Wanna Know**

Anakin gulped his last drink of Tatooine rum as he kept looking at Padmé from the other side of the room. They left one night together of love making to an idiotic college party. He turned his eyes away from the beautiful angel across the room from him and looked at Nadia's way. She still had her black thick hair and her long lean legs. The person she was talking to observed between the two and cleared her throat. Nadia crossed her eyebrows. She jerked her head sideways and pointed at his direction. Nadia noticed him staring at her and smiled. Without even thinking, he smiled back. She excused herself from the conversation she was having and walked towards his direction. She sat on the chair next to him.

"Hello Anakin." She greeted. Anakin clanked his jug on the table and gave her a cold stare.

"Hi _Nadia_." He spat out her name. Nadia's smile melted.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He snorted.

"You." He said. Nadia sighed and straitened her skirt.

"Ani, that was a hundred years ago"—

"My name," he snarled. "It's _Anakin_." He growled.

From the other side of the room, Padmé silenced herself from the group conversation and detected Anakin and Nadia's argument.

Anakin continued. "And reminding me of what happened three years ago doesn't make up for what you did."

Nadia stood and scoffed. "It was _your _own fault."

Anakin smirked. "And how exactly is it _my _fault?" He stood up, towering over her. "Did I tell you to fuck him? Hmm? Did-did I… _make _you into a whore?" He asked.

Nadia, wit tears in her eyes, shook her head. "No."

Anakin held his anger in. "Then what?" He asked calmly.

Nadia looked down and sighed. "I was never into you." She silently confessed.

"And that's my fault?" He took another swing of his drink.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you be more like…?" She looked around the room and found a tall dark haired man standing in the middle of the room. "Like him!" She pointed at Palo. Anakin spit out his rum and looked at her shockingly.

"Palo?!" He nearly yelled. "Are you kidding me?" He yelled fiercely. Padmé stiffened as she saw Anakin's outburst. Nadia shrugged and smirked.

"He is so… different." She studied him. "He's so sexy, smart, unique"—

"And by sexy, smart and unique, you mean unattractive, dense, and just a plain gigolo." He finished. Nadia crossed her arms.

"He's more man than _you_." Nadia said. "You're just stubborn and bitter."

Anakin's nostrils flared. "Just like Padmé is more woman than _you_?" He challenged. "Like you're just a pain in the ass and a slut?"

Nadia ignored his last comment and laughed. "_That_ piece of trash? I can outlast that tramp any day of the week!" She laughed harder but immediately stopped when Anakin poured the rum down her shirt. "Sith!" She gasped. Anakin smiled.

"Now you can think twice before talking about my girlfriend!" Anakin yelled. "And I'm not _bitter_, I'm mad as hell!" He threw the cup down causing it to break into a million pieces. He cut his hand but ignored the pain and walked away. Padmé saw this and followed him. Anakin opened the door out of the dorm room and walked on straight. Padmé tried calling him but the blaring music coming from the room, he couldn't hear her. He walked towards the elevator and dabbed the 'down' button. Once the door was closing, Padmé appeared from the automatic closing door and stopped it. Anakin looked down, embarrassed. Padmé stepped in and pushed the 'down' button.

"Hi." She said quietly. Anakin looked up and said nothing. Padmé walked over to him and entwined her fingers with his. She kissed his hand gently. "Wanna go back to my place?" She asked sweetly. Anakin nodded and closed his eyes. Padmé felt him wrap his arms around him and sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his chest. Anakin dropped his head onto her shoulder and began weeping. Padmé gently rubbed his back. "It's okay, Ani." She cooed. "It's okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once inside her dorm, Padmé helped Anakin sit on a chair. Anakin dropped his shoulders and covered his face with his hands. Padmé hurried in the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel. She sat down on a chair across from him and gently picked up his hand from his face. She gingerly observed the scar on his hand and pressed the towel onto it. Anakin hissed loudly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. As she continued to treat the wound, Anakin kept staring at her angelic face.

"No you're not." He replied. Padmé stopped tending his cut and looked at him, puzzled.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Anakin stood up, throwing the chair out of the way.

"Why do you love me?" He asked. Padmé stood up with him.

"Be-because… you're fun to be wi-with, you're v-very… handsome." She stuttered, clearly turned on by him forwardness.

"Hmm…" He grunted. "I don't believe you." He slurred.

Padmé got irritated. "What do you think I'm going to do?" She asked. "Go back to that no life, self centered Palo?"

Anakin's eyes flickered with anger. "You _better _not." He warned. He roughly pushed her up against the wall. "Who will fuck you, huh?" He asked. Padmé's eyes widened. She'd never seen Anakin this angry before. Anakin leaned forward and suckled on her neck. "You will take you inside, so hard and fast…" He whispered as he continued to suck. "Like I do?"

Padmé rolled her eyes back from the pleasure/pain he was giving her. "What's this...?" She gasped as he bit her, hard. "About?" She asked. Anakin smiled against her neck and widened her legs for him. He made her legs make it around his waist as he took off her shirt, showing her small yet round perfect breasts.

"Shut up." He snapped. "Shut up and let me fuck you." He whispered as his lips attacked hers. Padmé kissed him harder. Anakin yelped as he roughly ripped his mouth away from Padmé's, only to find that he was bleeding. Padmé smirked evilly. Anakin roughly grabbed her hand and forced it down his pants. Padmé found the hardened shaft that was begging to be released. She unzipped his pants and freed his underwear. Anakin gripped her shoulders and forced her down. Padmé looked at the big swollen cock before her.

"Suck it, Padmé." He rasped. "Suck it, hard." He ordered. Padmé licked her lips and eagerly took the member in her mouth. Anakin threw his head back. Padmé continued to suck as Anakin's hands rubbed her scalp. "Yessss. Yeeessss… faster."

She obeyed. She bobbed her head up and down, hard and fast. Anakin forced her head to suck further until she reached the base. Padmé grabbed his hips. She nearly gagged but Anakin's sighs and moans made it harder for her to let go. Tears stung her eyes as Anakin's hands pulled at her hair. Anakin moaned loudly as he came. Padmé felt his climax and swallowed his seed, coming rapidly.

Anakin lifted her up by tugging her hair. "Oww!" She made a muffled sound as Anakin's mouth crashed onto hers. He forced his tongue down her throat and removed her skirt. He reached down her panties and rubbed her clit. Padmé moaned against his mouth and dove her small hands into his hair. Anakin lifted only one leg up and stretched her drenched panties to the side. Padmé broke the kiss, gasping for air. Seeing Anakin's lips bloody and swollen from her kiss, made her wetter.

"Say it." He hissed. "I wanna hear you say it…" He licked his lips. Padmé moaned. Apparently, he wanted her to talk dirty to him, considering he was drunk and upset.

She lifted the leg higher and wrapped it around his waist. "Fuck me." She ordered. Anakin growled in appreciation and forced his cock into her. Padmé gasped in pleasure. Anakin groaned and withdrew slowly. He slammed into her again. Padmé's inner walls clenched around his swollen member as he began thrusting harder into her. Anakin sucked in a deep breath and loved her harder. Padmé bit her lips in excitement. She desperately took off his shirt as Anakin continued plunging. As his shirt was free, Padmé desperately clawed at his back and chest. Anakin roughly grabbed her hips and thigh and dove into her faster.

"Oh! Oohhh! Arghh!! Yessss!!" She exclaimed breathlessly. Anakin gasped and buried his hot face in the crook of her neck then traveled lower to her breast. He fiercely bit her breast until a little blue spot appeared. Padmé curled her finger in his hair as her orgasm came, fast. She came, hard. Anakin felt her orgasm, which triggered his and fell limp in her arms. He gave three gentle thrusts and shattered in Padmé's arms. Nothing in the room was said except the pants and gasps between the two lovers.

As their breathing slowly came back to a normal rate, Padmé still had her hand buried in Anakin's hair and Anakin's face still on her neck. With much strength as possible, Anakin lifted his head and pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt. He kissed her softly and carried Padmé in his arms to the bedroom. As he reached the bedroom, Anakin set Padmé down on the bed and removed all of her clothes. As he took off every piece of the clothing off, he noticed the bruises he made and kissed them gently.

Padmé sighed dreamily, as the man she loved, ravished her like a man possessed and then carried her in the bedroom finishing what he started. He stood up and she had the liberty to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants off his hips and saw a big purple spot right on his hip. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his shaft then licked his testicles, cradling them with her tongue. She licked her way up to his torso, stomach, chest and neck. She sucked on his neck soundly then trailed her tongue on his chin. Anakin leaned forward and captured her tongue with his. With Anakin's tongue out, Padmé suckled on it just like what she did with his manhood.

Anakin's member grew harder than it already was. Padmé felt it poking her stomach and decided to take over. She captured his lips and gently pushed him down the bed. She straddled him with her legs on each side of his hips. Anakin's hands trailed over her back and caressed her bottom. Padmé moaned against his lips and lowered herself unto him. Anakin gasped and cradled her in his arms. Padmé lifted herself then flopped back down. She kissed his neck while slowly riding her lover.

Anakin massaged her scalp as she continued to kiss him lazily. Padmé rubbed her clit against his pelvis and moaned softly. Anakin closed his eyes, enjoying the way this woman rode him, ever so slowly. Anakin gasped as he suddenly spilled his seed in her. Padmé felt his orgasm and she too, came. Padmé breathlessly whispered sweet nothings in his ear as she continued kissing his neck. Anakin turned his head and kissed her lips.

Anakin none too gently lifted her from his lap, just far enough away for Padmé to emit a tiny squeak of protest but not enough to sever the intimate joining. He felt the cool rush of air around his heated loins and as he held her, suspended just a heartbeat away, Anakin silently implored Padmé to open her eyes and look into his. Shimmering brown met smoldering hazel.

"I love you." He suddenly said. He looked down, obviously ashamed. "I-I'm so sorry, Padmé." He cried. Tears welling up in his eyes as she lifted his chin. She leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Don't be." She whispered. "I love you… this…" She chuckled. "This was never going to change that." She promised. "And…" She added. "This night was incredible." She purred. Anakin yawned. "Sleepy?"

Anakin nodded. "You've worn me out, sweetheart." He laughed weakly. Anakin settled in the middle of the bed and brought Padmé with him. Padmé snuggled up next to him and threw a protective arm around his waist. Anakin did the same and kissed her head sweetly. Anakin fell into a deep sleep while Padmé watched him. She could watch all day and night if she wanted to.

"I love you, Ani." She whispered. "I've never felt like this with anyone but you. You love me for who I am and that's just too hard for me to realize." She laughed silently. "I really want to take the next step with Anakin but I think I'm going to run you off just like I did with Palo." She said her voice breaking. "Anakin, I'm-I'm…" She trailed off. With Anakin's eyes closed, she smiled sadly. 'I'm pregnant.' She whispered so low, not even she can hear her own voice. She dropped her head to the pillow next to him and fell dead asleep. Little did she know, Anakin had been awake the whole time…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Padmé woke up with such a pain in her head. She felt sore all over her body, she could barely move. She groaned and with force, she made her way to the restroom. Why can't she remember anything that happened last night? Once in the bathroom, she gasped loudly. She stared at the mirror for the longest time, shocked. "Anakin!" She screamed.

Anakin woke up and hurried into the bathroom. "What? What happened?" He asked worriedly. He looked at his own reflection and started to laugh. Padmé gaped at him.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as Anakin continued to laugh. "What's so funny about… _we _being all bruised!?!" She asked. Anakin's laugh melted into chuckles and giggles.

He shrugged. "Don't you remember last night?" He asked carefully. Padmé crossed her eyebrows and nodded. Anakin smiled and turned around to show her deep scratch marks down his back. Padmé gasped loudly.

"Sith!" She swore as she touched them tentatively. "I did this to you?" She asked. He turned to see her and nodded. He chuckled.

"Look what I did to you…" He pointed to her left breast. She looked down and saw a red/purple bruised bite mark right on her breast. She rubbed it. She winced.

"Ow." She said quietly. "No wonder it hurts." She whispered.

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah?" He leaned forward and gently rubbed her flat stomach. She shuddered and looked down, ashamed. _He knows_. She thought miserably. _He knows_. She repeated. Anakin lifted her chin and kissed her bloody, bruised lips softly. Padmé gave in to the kiss and gently wrapped her damage arms around his marked shoulders. Anakin grimaced and broke the kiss. Padmé gently smiled and giggled. Anakin grinned and got on one knee before her. Padmé widened her eyes.

"Padmé," He started as he took her hand in his. "Even though I've known over three months now, I still love you. With all my heart." He said lovingly. Padmé smiled and choked a sob. Anakin saw the ring over the counter and reached out his hand to grab it. He kissed her hand and gently slid the ring on her finger. "Padmé…" He stood up and kissed her tenderly. "Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. Padmé covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed. She hugged him tightly. Anakin hissed from the pain but eagerly returned the hug. Padmé placed thousands of wet kisses down his neck.

"Yes. Yes! YES!!" She exclaimed. Anakin's heart skipped a beat and set her down to give her a kiss. Anakin's tongue probed in her mouth with excitement and joy. Padmé did the same. He broke the kiss and licked her lips. Padmé kissed him on the cheek soundly. Tears swimming in his eyes, he smiled brightly at her. "Yes," She repeated. "I will marry you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know I messed up… somewhere. Hoping you guys liked it :)

-May


	8. Just The Girl

**Title: **Sexy Love  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Sweet. Loveable. And Lonely. Anakin and Padmé are in college, desperate to find love. They have different schedules and different classes. When they finally meet, sparks fly. AU Anidala, obviously. Rated M for Sexual content.  
**Warnings: **Violence. Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of George Lucas.

**Chapter VIII: Just the Girl**

"Ready yet, Padmé?" Anakin called Padmé. Today was Thanksgiving and better yet to celebrate than with Anakin's best friend's family. Nicté, Millo, and Kister were all going and they even invited Padmé's friend, Sabé. Now, this wasn't a crazy college party where a certain someone catches up with a certain ex-girlfriend, that certain someone throws a drink on that certain ex-girlfriend and the certain girlfriend checks that certain someone until once they were in girlfriend's dorm room and certain someone ravishes girlfriend everywhere, party. Three weeks had gone by and thank the gods, the bruises and cuts were all gone. Since this was a family dinner, they had to look presentable. With Kister and Millo's family. Anakin's mother is out of town, Kister's parents are on vacation, Sabé's floozy mother is somewhere outside of Naboo, and Padmé's father seemed to be moody lately, so she didn't want to see him.

Padmé's call broke him out of his trance. "Almost!"

Anakin sighed and looked at the time.

_**8:55**_

He called her again. "Padmé!"

At that exact time, Padmé withdrew from the room and modeled the dress for him. "What do you think?"

She was wearing a sleeveless lavender dress that stopped right above her knees with matching high heels and a purse. Her hair bounced with curls, she didn't even bother to style. Unable to speak, Anakin's jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. "Y-you…" He cleared his throat. "You look amazing." He finally said. Padmé smirked.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you're going to wear?" She asked.

Anakin looked down at what he was wearing and didn't seem to find the problem. "Yeah… why?"

He was wearing navy blue pants and a white tee shirt. Padmé smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, it looks good."

Anakin smiled but frowned slightly. "Damn! I forgot something," He ran back into the room. "Wait! I found it!" He yelled out. Padmé waited patiently until he came back with something behind his back. Padmé giggled and crossed her arms together.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously but gasped silently when he revealed the case. He opened it and there was a lonely diamond necklace.

"Take it." He said. Padmé looked at him then the necklace.

She shook her head. "No… I-I couldn't." She tried pushing the case away but Anakin took the necklace out and gestured her to turn around.

"Take it, Padmé… It's yours." He said. Padmé agreed to turn around. She lifted her hair as Anakin placed the necklace around her. He turned her around, only to find her crying. "What's wrong, Padmé?" He asked worriedly.

Padmé smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing… it's just that," She wiped her tears and looked into his blue eyes. "No one's given me this before…" She trailed off. Anakin gave a lopsided smile.

"Well I did…" He lifted her other hand, showing her the ring on her finger. "_Two _of them." He laughed as he patted her stomach gently. Padmé smiled and turned the ring over so it doesn't show the diamond. Anakin crossed his eyebrows. Padmé smiled.

"Let's tell them tonight." She smiled. "Until then, we'll keep it a secret." She suggested. Anakin grinned and kissed her softly.

"Great… I love to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kister flung the door open, revealing Anakin and Padmé, smiling. "Anakin! Padmé! You guys made it!" He exclaimed. "Come in." He stepped out of the way to let them through. Millo, Nicté and Sabé came up to them and greeted them. Sabé and Nicté hugged and gave a kiss on Padmé's cheek. Nicté, Millo and Kister just slapped Anakin on the back while Sabé hugged him.

"Anakin! Anakin!" A little girl came running towards Anakin's arms. She had blonde long hair that was tied into a bun with a pink dress and white shoes. She hugged his neck tightly and kissed his cheek soundly. Anakin laughed and held her in his arms. Padmé smiled softly and imagined the little child in his arms that it was _their_ child. She let a tear slide but wiped it quickly. The child in his arms looked at her unfriendly. "Anakin… who's _this_?" She spat. Padmé took a step back, shocked. Anakin chuckled nervously and set her down.

"She's my…uh," He cleared his throat. "My best friend in the galaxy." He said. Padmé raised an eyebrow and he shrugged helplessly. "Padmé this is, Helly, she's Nicté's sister." He introduced. "And this is Rave, Nicté's mother." Padmé shook her hand.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Padmé. Anakin has told me so much about you." Rave beamed.

"Too much." Helly murmured. Rave cleared her throat and grabbed her hand.

"And this is my husband, Rralf." She introduced the man next to her. He shook her hand and smiled gently at her. "I'm sure you'll be having a lovely evening here."

"I know I will, Mr. Lex." She informed him by his last name. Rralf held his hands up and smiled.

"Please, call me Rralf." He insisted. Padmé smiled brightly and nodded. A younger woman came in.

"Rralf, where's the"—

She stopped and looked at Anakin, shockingly. "Anakin?" She breathed. Anakin mirrored her emotion.

"Janni…" He whispered. Janni came up to him and hugged him. Anakin returned the hug, eagerly.

"I've missed you." Padmé heard Janni say.

"I-I can't believe it's you!" He chuckled. She pulled back and try to lean in for a kiss. Anakin stopped her, stepped back and slid an arm on Padmé's waist. An embarrassed/confused Janni, looked at the woman on his arm. "Anakin… who is this?" She asked.

"Janni, this is Padmé." He introduced. Janni looked at Padmé with shock. "Padmé, this is Janni… we grew up together."

Janni faked a smile and flipped her hair. "Nice to meet you." She refused to make eye contact. Padmé had the feeling that she liked Anakin too.

Padmé turned her head and smiled at Helly but she kept glaring. Anakin saw the tension between them and cleared his throat. "Okay!" He laughed nervously. He patted Helly's head and turned his attention to the family. "Let's let the good times roll!" He exclaimed. Padmé kept staring at Janni as she still glared at her. As if Janni's eyes said, 'He's mine, bitch.' Anakin grabbed Padmé's arm and lead the way. Once out of sight, Janni got on her knees to reach Helly's height. She whispered something in her ear. Helly's eyes widened and an evil smirk came upon her face.

**X**

Dinner was a long time for Padmé. Since Helly never took her eyes off her while she was eating. At times, Helly would giggle and point at her. Her mother would always slap her hand and scold her. She would smirk and would always turn her head and whisper in Anakin's ear. Helly kicked her shins from under the table. Janni smirked.

"Ow!" Padmé exclaimed, cursing herself for yelling out. Anakin grabbed her knee.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked. Padmé patted his hand on her knee and faked a smile.

"I'm fine." She said between clenched teeth and looked at Helly's direction. She smirked evilly at her. Padmé crossed her eyebrows together. _What am I doing?_ She asked silently to herself. _I'm getting worked up because of some kid who has a crush on my fiancée_. She thought. _It's just a crush, woman_. Padmé turned to see Anakin. _Later, she'll find a younger man and fall desperately in love with him… just like I am with Ani_. Ashamed, she looked at the food on her table and left it alone. Janni saw this shrugged it off. She dropped her fork and slumped back onto the chair. Anakin chewed his last piece and held her hand from under the table, out of sight from Helly and Janni's jealous eyes. He gave a gentle squeeze. All the nervousness gone until Helly kicked her again. She grunted but didn't yell out again.

**X**

Later on, all of them were sitting on the couch, laughing and having a good time. Much to Padmé's relaxation, Rave took Helly outside with Millo, Janni and Nicté. Padmé felt comfortable with this. She loved it. She loved Anakin's friends, they were always loud, fun to be with and hilarious. And they all seemed to love her and Sabé. She felt like she was apart of the group. Of a family. Anakin shook her out of her thoughts. He asked her if she was alright and she replied, perfect. They kissed. Everyone in the room hushed and saw Anakin Padmé kissing. Rralf coughed. Nothing. Nicté clapped. Still kissing. They all shook their heads and counted to three, mentally.

"ANAKIN! PADMÉ!" They yelled. Anakin and Padmé broke apart, blushing furiously. Padmé held her cheek, hoping the blushing would stop. Anakin was worst. Everyone chuckled and gave them wolf whistles. They stared at eachother and thought it was time. Anakin cleared his throat loudly and everyone hushed down again.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement." Anakin stood up. Padmé nodded her head and urged him to continue.

"Go ahead, honey." She said. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Everyone… we have something to tell." Anakin said. "Padmé and I are"—

At that exact moment, Helly ran in the room, yelling. "Daddy! Daddy! I have something to tell you!" She yelled in excitement. Rralf chuckled in amusement and carried her up then down. He kissed her nose and pinched her cheek lightly. She blushed. "I…" She started. Janni, Rave, Nicté and Millo ran in the room.

"Helly!" Her mother warned. "Don't you know, you just interrupted Anakin and Padmé's news?"

Anakin laughed softly and cupped her cheek. "Tell us, sweetheart. Ours can wait." He let go of her cheek and took a sip from his cup.

Helly smiled and glared at Padmé. "I… I WANNA MARRY ANAKIN WHEN I'M OLDER!" She yelled. Janni stifled a laugh. Rralf widened his eyes, Rave, Nicté, Millo, and Sabé gasped while Anakin sputtered his drink. Padmé just sat there, stunned. _What the…?_

"What? You can't be serious!" Nicté laughed.

Helly stuck out her tongue at him. "But I am!" She pouted. "I want to."

Anakin looked desperately at Rave for help. "Um… I—uh…" He cleared his throat. Helly grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her face. She sighed and looked at Padmé who was also glaring at her. Rave chuckled nervously and tore Helly away from Anakin.

"Um… Honey?"

Helly squirmed away from her mother and ran back to Anakin. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh… H-Helly?" He was now sweating. Padmé saw this and placed a content hand on his shoulder.

"Ani, you okay?" She asked concerned. Helly frowned deeply at the name 'Ani.' She slapped Padmé's hand away from Anakin.

"Don't touch my husband-to-be!" She yelled.

"Helly…" Anakin sighed.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked innocently. Anakin widened his eyes.

"Helly, I'm not your husband to be." He finally said. Helly's heart dropped.

"Why?" She asked. She cringed her nose at Padmé. "Is it _her_." She accused. Padmé dropped her head and Anakin let go of Helly.

"Yes." He said.

Everyone in the room was silent. Janni parted her lips in shock. Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand and turned the ring over, showing a diamond ring. Everyone gasped except Janni who just stayed there like an emotional statue.

"Padmé and I…" He looked at Janni's direction. "Are engaged." He finished.

Helly bit her lips but shrugged. "Janni… he's engaged"—

"I KNOW WHAT HE IS!" Janni yelled. Helly jumped, surprised. Janni came over to Anakin and looked at Padmé.

**WHAP**

A slap came across Padmé's face.

Anakin stood up. "Don't you ever touch her again." He warned, his jaw twitching. Janni whimpered.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked desperately. "Tell me what am I supposed to do!" She wailed. Padmé rubbed her cheek and stared at the girl, sympathetically.

"You don't touch my fiancée again!!" He yelled at her. "That's what you're supposed to do." He whispered. Janni grabbed his shoulders.

"Anakin, please reconsider this." She begged. Anakin scoffed and shrugged her hands off his arms.

"You're done." He said. Janni sobbed.

Rralf and Rave stood. "Janni, you're not welcome in this house anymore."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked.

Rave came up to her. "What did you do?" She repeated. "You almost destroyed Anakin and Padmé's relationship by using _my _daughter." She got closer to her. "And don't you forget what happened last week, missy." She warned. Janni dropped her head, still crying.

"And what did you do last week, Janni?" Rralf ordered.

Janni widened her eyes. "No! Please don't!"

Rralf ignored her. "She _tried_ to seduce me into making Anakin her husband!" He accused.

Padmé widened her eyes. "What?!"

Janni came up to Anakin. "It's not true! He's lying!" She tried explaining but Anakin sat back down and held Padmé's hand. Padmé stood up.

"How can you do that?" She ordered.

Janni glared at her. "It's easy! Anakin still has feelings for me and you know it!" She lifted her hand and tried to slap her again but Anakin held her wrist firmly.

"I think you should go now." He pushed her wrist away and sat back down, bring Padmé with him.

"Anakin… I"—

"He _said_ to leave." Nicté motioned at the door. Janni nodded silently and marched out the door…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this is too _unbelievable_ but before writing a flame, this actually happened to me. Now, I've gotten some complaints about the last chapter and I'm afraid I can't go back and redo it. I _did_ in fact erase a language scene (sorry about that.) but enough of my chit chat. Please R&R.

_Small Author's Note: _Both Helly & Janni like Anakin.

_Flames will **not** be ignored, they will be handled_.


End file.
